The Percy Jackson Story
by Julian 'Lion's Man' Jaimez
Summary: This is a crossover between twilight and pjo
1. My Cousin The Blood Sucker

The Percy Jackson Story

Chapter 1: My Cousin the Bloodsucker

It was a cold night when Percy Jackson walked off the plane into Forks, Washington. He had been sent to stay with his uncle Charlie for a couple of weeks. It was cool because he got to hang out with his cousin Bella. They hadn't seen each other in 4 years since she moved here from Arizona.

His taxi took him to his uncle's place. He walked up and knocked on the door, Uncle Charlie had a grin on his face and a kid at his side. She looked about six or seven and He wondered were she came from. "Hey Percy have I got a story for you." said Charlie. It took Charles Swan exactly one hour to tell the whole story about the story behind Renesseme Swan. She was the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. "How is she this big last time I saw Bella she wasn't pregnant and didn't have a kid." said Percy. "Bella is a vampire which may be hard to believe but its true." said Charlie. "O, yeah well I have an even more unbelievable story; I'm a son of the Sea God Poseidon." said Percy with a serious look on his face. "I don't believe this, is my whole family just one big bowl of abnormal?" asked Charlie. He sat down with a look of confusion on his face. He didn't know what to say to his nephew who was now rolling on the ground with laughter. "I don't believe this, it is so awesome now I can train against someone while I'm out here and I here vampires are a real challenge." said Percy. He asked where they were and took off towards the lake.

He arrived at the lakeside in twenty-minute's time. He saw his cousin and who he guessed was her husband. "Bells, Bells!" he shouted. "I know everything and I have a surprise for you." Bella saw her and screamed with excitement. "Percy oh my god you have gotten so big and I have to introduce you to someone, this is my husband Edward Cullen and now I'm Mrs. Cullen it is so awesome and I guess Charlie already told you about my little transformation too." "Yeah and I have something to tell you about some kind of a transformation I made, well its not really a transformation but I found out about my dad he ended up being Poseidon the Greek god. It's pretty cool huh? Watch this," and with that the water in the lake formed into the form of a bat. That is not all he did he also did a bunch of cool tricks, one ended up turning the lake into ice so they could skate onto it. "Man, Percy that is awesome and I'm glad you found out about your dad because well I know him he and the vampires see each other because we help out Zeus a lot when we're in New York and we just saw your handiwork against Kronos last summer. I have to tell you I'm impressed little cousin that was some good fighting on your part against Luke a.k.a. Kronos. I just got to tell you I'm impressed." This was strange but was more nerve racking was the fact that she wanted me to meet the rest of her family.

Chapter 2: I meet the family

I have had a good three days here in Forks and I think its only going to get better. Bella was taking me to meet her new family and man was this going to be weird. The day went pretty slow at first because all I did was sit around the house. When Bella told me it was time to go I'll admit I was kind of nervous about meeting my in-laws. So we drove in Bella's truck (which was not the most beautiful thing and certainly not the fastest) and got there in about 20-minutes, it was like a mansion and I was psyched to get inside. It was a strange bunch but they cool enough and I was glad to meet them. "Hey, how're you guys doing I'm Percy Jackson, Bella's cousin," I said. The first to speak up was a grown man with blonde hair. "Hello Percy my name is Carlisle and I am Edward's father, and I am glad you could come and meet my family." There were three girls and two other guys, their names were Esme`, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. There was also a guy who looked about two years older than me but didn't have the same aura as the Cullens. "So who are you?" I asked the long haired tan looking boy. "Hey how're you doing I'm Jacob and don't worry I'm not a vampire just a werewolf." He laughed. I liked this guy; he looked like someone I would hang with. So this was like a monster hangout which felt normal and new at the same time. It was pretty cool hanging with these guys especially since Emmet reminded me of Beckonford who had died last summer in a battle on the_ Princess Andromeda. _Jasper could control people's emotions which was pretty creepy but a handy ability sometimes. Alice and Edward had powers too and they were way cooler like how Alice could see into the future and Edward could read minds.

Later we were going to go and see my Dad under water because I could go whenever I wanted and Edward, Bella, and me didn't have to breathe underwater which was really cool. Before that we had to go around town and meet everybody which wasn't on my list of favorite things to do. Then it was cool because I found out my girlfriend Annabeth was flying in today and I was ready for someone my age to show up and it was better because after the war we had kind of hooked up and we hadn't seen each other in awhile. When we were together it was like no one else existed and we were the only people on earth. That was a big bonus I just had to sit through meeting all of my cousin's friends. The day went by like one of the longest in my life and I was ready to be over because all her friends were a little preppy which was not my style.

The best part was when it was finally over and we were on our way to Seattle to pick up Annabeth. The drive went by pretty fast because Edward's car never went under 80 M.P.H. and no cops stopped us. "PERCY," was the only word I heard before Annabeth's lips were on mine and I was kissing her back more passionately than I ever have and it felt great. "I missed you so much and I was so lonely without you." said Annabeth. "I missed you too Annabeth it hasn't exactly been the most exciting here except for a couple of surprises, like my cousin, her husband, his family, and oh yeah her super fast aging child." "This is going to be an awesome couple of weeks." I said to myself.

Chapter 3:


	2. I Meet The Family

Chapter 2: I meet the family

I have had a good three days here in Forks and I think its only going to get better. Bella was taking me to meet her new family and man was this going to be weird. The day went pretty slow at first because all I did was sit around the house. When Bella told me it was time to go I'll admit I was kind of nervous about meeting my in-laws. So we drove in Bella's truck (which was not the most beautiful thing and certainly not the fastest) and got there in about 20-minutes, it was like a mansion and I was psyched to get inside. It was a strange bunch but they cool enough and I was glad to meet them. "Hey, how're you guys doing I'm Percy Jackson, Bella's cousin," I said. The first to speak up was a grown man with blonde hair. "Hello Percy my name is Carlisle and I am Edward's father, and I am glad you could come and meet my family." There were three girls and two other guys, their names were Esme`, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. There was also a guy who looked about two years older than me but didn't have the same aura as the Cullens. "So who are you?" I asked the long haired tan looking boy. "Hey how're you doing I'm Jacob and don't worry I'm not a vampire just a werewolf." He laughed. I liked this guy; he looked like someone I would hang with. So this was like a monster hangout which felt normal and new at the same time. It was pretty cool hanging with these guys especially since Emmet reminded me of Beckonford who had died last summer in a battle on the_ Princess Andromeda. _Jasper could control people's emotions which was pretty creepy but a handy ability sometimes. Alice and Edward had powers too and they were way cooler like how Alice could see into the future and Edward could read minds.

Later we were going to go and see my Dad under water because I could go whenever I wanted and Edward, Bella, and me didn't have to breathe underwater which was really cool. Before that we had to go around town and meet everybody which wasn't on my list of favorite things to do. Then it was cool because I found out my girlfriend Annabeth was flying in today and I was ready for someone my age to show up and it was better because after the war we had kind of hooked up and we hadn't seen each other in awhile. When we were together it was like no one else existed and we were the only people on earth. That was a big bonus I just had to sit through meeting all of my cousin's friends. The day went by like one of the longest in my life and I was ready to be over because all her friends were a little preppy which was not my style.

The best part was when it was finally over and we were on our way to Seattle to pick up Annabeth. The drive went by pretty fast because Edward's car never went under 80 M.P.H. and no cops stopped us. "PERCY," was the only word I heard before Annabeth's lips were on mine and I was kissing her back more passionately than I ever have and it felt great. "I missed you so much and I was so lonely without you." said Annabeth. "I missed you too Annabeth it hasn't exactly been the most exciting here except for a couple of surprises, like my cousin, her husband, his family, and oh yeah her super fast aging child." "This is going to be an awesome couple of weeks." I said to myself.


	3. My Dad Throws a Party

Chapter 3:

My Dad Throws A Party

The days were going by faster and they were getting better. Annabeth and I were hanging out by the lake when I told her how I was going to see my dad today and she asked if she could come, of course I told her she could and Edward and Bella were there in twenty minutes. "Okay so I'm going to open the door way and you all hurry up and go through, Annabeth you have to hold my hand at all times or you'll be crushed by the pressure." Annabeth nodded her understanding. We got there quick enough, saw a couple of monsters but nothing serious. Okay if you have never seen my dad he is a tan, black haired man with a Hawaiian shirt. He was awesome because he could do whatever with water, cause earthquakes, and a bunch of other stuff too. "Percy I wasn't expecting you what are you doing here. Oh, I see your cousin Bella and her husband Edward has joined you, but who is this," he asked looking at Annabeth. "Dad, this is Annabeth… my girlfriend." I told him "Really? This is also the girl who helped during the battle last year; well it is very nice to meet you Annabeth." "It is very nice to meet you sir." said Annabeth. "Please, don't call me sir. You can call me Poseidon, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." I don't know what thoughts were going through my head. "Well we were coming to say hi and see what's going on, so what is going on?" I asked him. "Nothing much I'm just hanging out here." said Poseidon as he walked toward the main hall. "It has been a good summer since Kronos's defeat. I think we should celebrate with a mixer party for all the gods who helped us with the battle." "Well, I think that is a great idea and all of Edward's family can come too, so they can enjoy the party since they are my family and I want my friends to meet them." I said. We came up on the shore after 1 hour of hanging out around the palace. "Well I guess we're out of here, but we'll see you in 3 days." I said while my father was sharpening his trident. He waved his good-byes while we took off into the water. It was just then that a telkhine shot out of a hole to charge us when Edward actually bit his head off, which I thought was a mixture of scary and awesome. "What the hell was that Edward? You just bite his fucking head off and that was kinda weird but it did get the job done. I don't want any more of that shit when I'm around you got it." MAN was I angry and my day wasn't gonna get any better because thats how my life is an to those of you who have been following my story you know I'm telling the truth.


	4. My Step Sis Trys to kill me

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Twilight Series

My step-sis trys to kill me

When we got out of the water Edward, Bella, Annabeth, and I went back to the house and saw that Rosalie was running out of the house with tears in her eyes and even I know it must take alot to make a vampire cry but when the rest of the family saw it they treated it like it was something normal so I left it alone. Jacob and I were hanging out in the woods when suddenly we heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine we followed the noise until we saw Rosalie attempting to snack on a baby telkhine. By instinct I pulled out Riptide because even though it was a monster, come on man its just a pup, so i charged until my blade was at her throat "Put the pup down," It was a good thing too 'cause he was right on her lips. "Stay out of this human before I give up my lifestyle and kill you" barked Rosalie.


	5. Immortal Vs Sorta Immortal

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

A/N: Sorry I havent been updating so please dont hate me.

Chapter 5: Immortal Vs. Sorta Immortal

Percy's POV

Rosalie had now set the telkhine down and with the blackness in her eyes i could tell she was hungry which was not good for me. Riptide was in my hands and i was ready for anything. " Well make a move bitch or is this gonna be a one-sided kill?" I taunted. Rosalie went to pounce and she was fast. She was right about at my neck when my foot met her stomach. She was blown back by the hit and I thought I had her but man was i wrong "Big mistake human. I will taste your flesh and enjoy it!" she spat at me. She lunged and hit me square in the jaw, for a girl she had a pretty strong punch. I swung Riptide and almost connected until i felt someone push on my chest and grab Rose by her arms. It was Edward that had pushed me back and was now holding Rosalie with much difficulty. It took a little while to calm her down but in the end we both apologized even though neither of us was happy about it. " I apologize Percy Jackson. I was hungry and grabbed the first thing I could I almost lost control entirely and for that I am sorry." said Rosalie. "Don't worry about it. No blood no foul." I replyed. I dont think she meant it but I still had a grin on my face.

again sorry for the wait and the short chapter but I dont know wen i will update next. 


End file.
